


4:45am

by cell_block_tango



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cell_block_tango/pseuds/cell_block_tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :-)<br/>It's my first time posting here, and also my first time writing anything related to GOT7. The title is meant to allude to the time of the action in the story, as well as the fact that it was written in that time - early morning hours.<br/>One thing I'd like to say is that I'm absolutely aware of the fact that Mark isn't this whiny in real life, but I decided to make him act in that way for the sake of the fanfiction. Another thing is that this fanfic includes barebacking, which you should never indulge in unless you are 100% sure about being safe with your partner. Please take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Furthermore, I don't own GOT7, nor any of the characters included in the story. There is no financial gain made from this and it is for entertainment purposes only.</p></blockquote>





	4:45am

the first time he fucks mark into the mattress that night, it's rough and he can see his boyfriend's thighs shaking from where he's standing behind him on his knees. mark has always been beautiful, extraordinarily so, but nothing can beat his beauty when he's on his hands and knees for jackson, thighs spread to give him space between his legs and knuckles white from fisting the sheets of their bed tightly – and moans ringing out in their empty apartment so melodic, so heavenly.

jackson presses his hands on mark's hips a bit harder, holds him to himself a bit tighter as his hips snap forward, pelvic bones meeting mark's ass with a skin-on-skin slapping sound and the squelching of lube. he's not going all sweet and gentle on his baby boy tonight, yet mark still seems to enjoy their dynamics, back curved in an arch constantly, to the point where it looks painful, and hips trying to press back into jackson's, although without much coordination and rhythm. he's a bit like that when he's fucked out, jackson knows that well, so he doesn't think much of it and doesn't bother with teasing him, instead shushing him when he whines into the pillows and pressing a hand on mark's lower back, pushing slightly to make him raise his butt even higher. he's pretty sure he's brushed mark's prostate a number of times already, but he still pays special attention to remember where it is and tries to hit that spot as much as possible, knowing well that mark likes the stimulation greatly.

in the back of his mind, he momentarily registers one of mark's hands disappearing under his body to play with himself, and he leans over his back, pressing him down with his weight. it brings new pressure against his prostate whenever he pushes in and pulls out hastily, movements getting frantic and he brings a hand next to mark's head to support himself, the other still secure on mark's hip.

this way it doesn't take long for mark's moans to get higher in volume, breathy and half-whines, and jackson is already expecting it when mark shudders against him, arms finally giving up under the force of his orgasm and they would both collapse if it weren't for jackson holding himself up over his boyfriend as not to crush him. this leaves mark turning his head slightly to bury his face into his elbow instead, as if hiding from the world.

jackson doesn't let up though, keeps his pace even although noticeably slower for the duration of mark's orgasm, aware that despite his shaking body and uneven breathing mark likes the feeling of overstimulation, especially if done right. now, he's tight around him, as he usually is when he comes in white stripes over his belly.

besides, he's still very much hard and pulsing inside of mark, and he lowers his eyes to where their bodies connect, the lewd sight in front of him making him groan. he loves it – loves seeing his cock spreading mark open whenever he pushes inside, loves the way it breaches the ring of muscles and the way mark's hole opens around him, accepting whatever he's willing to give. they don't use condoms anymore, both tested and loyal, and it still stirs something primal and possessive deep in his stomach, the feeling of mark belonging to him making his groin tighten as he thinks of his cum inside of mark, or even all over him – his pretty face and pouty lips, his chest and soft belly, his back if jackson decides to pull out and come over his skin – jackson breathes harder at the mere thought.

a few minutes later and mark whines again, hand reaching up to grasp jackson's wrist where his hand is still propped up next to mark's head. it's a signal that jackson knows well, so he slows down and carefully pulls out, stepping back shortly from where he's standing on his knees between mark's spread legs. he holds mark steady as he turns him on his side, letting him fall into the mattress away from the spot he's dirtied with his cum earlier. once mark's settled on his side, back to jackson, safe and dry except for the sweat on his skin, jackson settles behind him and brings their bodies together, a hand immediately finding it's place on mark's thigh and caressing the skin there. he rubs softly, running his hand around and letting his thumb run comforting circles all from mark's hip bone to nearly mid-thigh.

his boyfriend is still breathing heavily, but a lot more calmer than when he's in thrones of pleasure. he cuddles back into jackson, trying to press closer and jackson shushes him again, lips pressing against the unmarked skin of his neck soothingly.

„my pretty baby,“ he says, and kisses him there again, nibbling on the skin softly and bringing his arm around mark's waist instead, to keep him close with a hand on his lower stomach and his thigh pushing between mark's closed ones.

when he's done sucking a love bite, he raises himself a bit up, propped up on one elbow to take a look at mark from up above. his boyfriend's blonde hair is disheveled and matted with sweat, eyes closed and pink mouth open where he's breathing soundly to calm himself down. jackson can see light traces of tears but knows well enough that it doesn't mean anything bad – not like this and in this situation at least.

mark opens his eyes and turns his head to look back at him at that moment, and the raw look in his eyes takes jackson's breath away. mark is just so beautiful, and his arm tightens reflexively around his mid-part in response to the sudden onslaught of emotions. like this, mark looks almost angelic, hair splayed on the pillow beneath his head and lips bitten red. his cheeks are a rosy colour, a shade darker that his pale complexion and jackson knows in the back of his mind that his cheeks must be burning too – both from blood boiling hotly in his body and the flush of emotions he gets whenever mark looks at him like this.

„hi,“ mark whispers, and he smiles, teeth shining and tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

„hey there yourself,“ jackson mumbles back to him, and revels in another of those special smiles reserved for him only.

„are you feeling okay?“ he asks, eyes looking over whatever part of mark's body they can reach. he's pretty confident that mark is okay and would have spoken up before if something was not sitting well with him, and he knows that tears in his eyes during sex are due to pleasure and the edging and stimulation and definitely not the pain, yet he still can't keep that nagging voice in the back of his mind gnawing at his conscience that he's somehow hurt mark.

and mark knows this, knows him better than anyone and just nods his head slowly, hair falling into his eyes and he thinks fleetingly about needing a haircut now that his bangs are getting too long.

his hand searches for jackson's that's still splayed against his stomach, and he presses it against jackson's stronger, bigger one in quiet reassurance. jackson knows that words aren't his forte, and it's okay. it's okay that way, because that's who he is and jackson loves him for that.

„let's give it a minute more, yeah, pretty?“ jackson asks and receives another nod.

mark closes his eyes and they spend some more time like that, taking time to recover slightly and enjoying the peace and the quiet of late night hours –or was it early morning?

never mind, mark thinks as he opens his eyes minutes later, finding jackson still staring at him, and despite having seen that exact look in jackson's eyes a million times before it still makes him feel vulnerable and spread open in matter of seconds, robbing him of breath and leaving him completely bare in front of his boyfriend, body and soul.

he slowly slides his hand behind himself, fingertips feeling taut skin until his hand reaches jackson's dick, still hard and pressing hotly at the back of his thigh. his fingers glide over the lubed length and over his balls, just a teasing touch fleeting over the arousal and he nudges jackson a bit.

„come on, it's okay now,“ he whispers, and jackson nods his head, silent for once as he grips mark's hip again, ready to turn him over and let him lie on his back for this round. but mark resist, pushing at jackson to let him stay like this. he quite likes the position and the feeling it brings him.

„you can – like this,“ his breath hitches, and he gently grips jackson in his hand to lead him to his asshole again. jackson's thigh slips from between his and he allows mark to lead him in, opting instead to help him by spreading those cheeks of his.

the first press inside is mark's initiative, hips pressing back into jackson to receive him once again after he's led his cock to his entrance, and he feels a bit shameful and lewd to be doing this, despite having nothing to be ashamed of. it's just the shame at the thought of looking so wanton that brings the blush back to his cheeks so he lets his hand fall from jackson's cock and just lets it lay there limply instead.

but it's okay because jackson is ready to take charge again, right hand moving to grip mark's thigh and lift it up in the air to give himself space and leverage. he thrusts in, slowly, lips seeking mark's neck again.

it's slower than before, because jackson doesn't want to go that hard on him this time around, but it still manages to get mark clenching around him desperately. he's not pushing back much now, body too tired to do so, but it's enough for jackson that he lets him do this, lets him go hours after orgasming for the night and lets him come inside, never the one to complain.

it's mostly difficult for mark to get fully hard again after he's come once, so he usually settles for one orgasm and lets jackson finish himself off however he wants, using his body as an instrument he's long ago learned to play in all the right ways.

even now, his dick flops slowly between his spread thighs, moving accordingly with the rest of his body as jackson thrusts inside of him from behind. he's not really hard, only slightly more so than when he's completely flaccid, but jackson's movements stir some kind of feeling inside of him nevertheless - he feels the burning desire deep in his stomach as though it hadn't been extinguished once already.

minutes are spent like that, jackson kissing over his neck and shoulder and biting softly into the skin, hips still pressing against mark's at every slide of his dick into his hole, all the way to the hilt.

but he still hasn't given up on his primar idea, and he pulls out at once, mark eyeing him sleepily as if wondering what he's up to. he gives him a reassuring smile and moves to turn his body now. mark doesn't resist this time around, sighing like he's giving up and lets himself be flipped over to lie on his back. jackson taps his inner thigh and he spreads his legs slowly, revels in how shameful the action feels when jackson is looking at him with that hunger in his eyes. he's sure that he's blushing again, especially when jackson leans in to kiss his forehead after settling between his legs. they're pressed front to front now, and mark's thighs are gripped in strong hands again, spread even further until he's sure that he'll have cramps tomorrow, and jackson doesn't waste much time with finding his way inside again.

the thrust kicks the breath out of his lungs, hands scrambling to find purchase on jackson's shoulders. jackson is thrusting more confidently now, a bit harder and pressing mark into the mattress with his weight more than before.

for the moment it's like mark can't handle it, doesn't know what to do with himself nor this onslaught of feelings, and his mouth lays open, gasps escaping occasionally.

„so big – jackson, please,“ he gasps like he hasn't taken it hundreds of times before, like it's the first time all over again.

he's squeezing jackson inside, clenching as his nails bite into the skin of jackson's shoulders. jackson's thrusts get a bit harder in response, lower lip between his teeth as he looks down onto the masterpiece that is mark tuan.

he's beautiful spread beneath him like this, all glowing skin and maddening little ah ah ahs, only for him to hear. he drives in hard, the bed starting to creak under them in time with his movements as if protesting their lovemaking.

he's close and he's starting to feel it more potent in his groin, skin feeling like it's pulled tight over his muscles. he groans when he comes and mark groans with him, body shaking as he tries his best to hold jackson through his orgasm as if keeping him from falling apart at the seams.

he lets jackson thrust a few more times, the last of his energy giving out as he clings to his boyfriend's shoulders and neck. he doesn't feel like he can move, body aching in a sweet, pleasant way, exactly how it does when he's been fucked completely out of his mind, taken to the heights of pleasure and brought back to earth again.

he almost doesn't feel it when jackson pulls out sometime later, eyes already closed and body relaxed. jackson leans over his still body and gently kisses both eyelids, then his nose and lips at the last. he can't help a small smile at the action and he hears his boyfriend chuckling lowly.

„baby, it's time to shower, come on,“ jackson tells him, but he's really, really not feeling like it right now. he shakes his head and attempts to bury himself deeper in the pillow his head is resting on.

„no, none of that, come on.“

jackson doesn't give up and after minutes of nudging and convincing from his, and whining and pouting from mark's side, his boyfriend finally manages to just cradle his naked body and carry him to the bathroom in his arms. he admires jackson's strength, always has, the sharp lines of his body and amazing shape, but he's still not very happy about this situation and he lets it be known by biting softly into jackon's shoulder where his head lays on the trip from one room to another.

but in all honesty, he doesn't think he's ever been as happy as he feels with jackson. and later, when he's finally lying in bed and the sun is already rising up and sneaking through the curtains into their bedroom, jackson joins him on the bed and makes him spread his legs one last time (this time to inspect his hole and apply healing crème all around it). his nerves feel rubbed raw and he can't wait to be pulled into jackson's arms and finally allow his tired body to rest, but he still thinks that he is probably the happiest person on earth.

breath finally evening out, he finds jackson's hand on the bed and squeezes it. it's not spoken out loud, but he knows that jackson understands the message underneath, and he finally falls asleep moments later, safe and with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :-)  
> It's my first time posting here, and also my first time writing anything related to GOT7. The title is meant to allude to the time of the action in the story, as well as the fact that it was written in that time - early morning hours.  
> One thing I'd like to say is that I'm absolutely aware of the fact that Mark isn't this whiny in real life, but I decided to make him act in that way for the sake of the fanfiction. Another thing is that this fanfic includes barebacking, which you should never indulge in unless you are 100% sure about being safe with your partner. Please take care of yourselves!
> 
> Furthermore, I don't own GOT7, nor any of the characters included in the story. There is no financial gain made from this and it is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
